Sólo Intente hacer lo mejor Yaoi Francia x Holanda
by JokerInsanity
Summary: Fanfiction de hetalia. Francis x Vincent. Yo no soy la dueña de los personajes, su autor original es el señor Hidekaz Himaruya.
1. No puedo entender algo así

Arlado de un hermoso castillo de piedra había un jardín de hermosos tulipanes que iban desde amarillos hasta rojizos; allí había un joven de pelo rubio peinado hacia arriba, ojos oliva y una aura serena mientras observaba las bellas flores.

-Hey Vince.- Le llamó por atrás un hombre igualmente rubio pero de más edad, que tenía un aspecto demasiado femenino-. ¿Sigues observando a los tulipanes? ¿Estas esperando que cierren sus pétalos?

-Me gusta verlas cerrar.- Contestó Vincent-. Aunque prefiero verlas florecer.

-Eso es tierno de tu parte.- Rió endulzado por la declaración del joven.

-No me llames tierno, estúpido francés.- Insulto avergonzado.

-¿Qué es ese tipo de lenguaje tan vulgar?

-Perdón Francis...- Dijo cabisbajo-. Pero en mi defensa oí a Arthur maldecir así.- Comentó al final con la intención de que peleen, a Vincent no le agradaba Arthur y a él no le agradaba Vincent.

-...Luego hablaré con él.- Suspiro Francis para luego sentarse y palmear la tierra.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Mancharas tus vestimentas?- Preguntó el muchacho asombrado por su acción.

-Tan sólo siéntate.- Le ordenó y el acató-. Bien.- Sonrió nuevamente.

-¿No te cansa sonreír?- Preguntó con una ceja levantada mientras lo observaba de reojo.

-Claro que no. Mientras este feliz ¿Por qué habría de dejar de sonreír?

-No mientas. Sabes a lo que me refiero...- Pauso ahora mirando el suelo-. Me refiero a cuando viene Arthur y te trata como basura y tu tan sólo... te quedas en silencio sonriendo... ¿Eres una especie de enfermo masoquista?- Luego de su pregunta, Francis quedó en silencio mirándolo, hasta que extendió sus brazos y lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, no sabía que escuchabas y menos que observabas esas tontas escenas. No volverán a ocurrir Vince, lo prometo.- Le susurró mientras lo envolvía entre sus brazos calidamente, Vincent podía sentir la tristeza de ese abrazo-. Arthur tan sólo es así por el alcohol... No es su culpa, así que no le tomes importancia, dulzura.- Le volvió a susurrar con una voz ahogada.

-Francis...- Él le miraba con su cara inexpresiva pero se podía sentir en su voz, el rastro de preocupación que tenía por el francés.

NOCHES MÁS TARDES.

Vincent estaba en su alcoba y sintió ruidos abajo, su hermana ya se encontraba en un profundo sueño así que decidió ir por su cuenta. Salió de allí y camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la extensa escalera; casi llegando abajo escucho la voz de Arthur.

-¿¡Me debes estar jodiendo?!- Grito estruendosamente.

-¿Tu crees que lo hago?- Le contestó pacíficamente Francis.

Vincent bajo hasta el recibidor en donde se ocultó atrás de la pared oyendo las voces de la sala.

-¡¿Por un maldito niñato que tal vez ni se vuelva país?!- Le gritó nuevamente.

-Ya baja la voz, Kikland.- Este callo por segundos, Vincent se asomó y pudo apreciar la mirada de rabia y dolor que se encontraba en el mirar de Arthur.

-¿Así que directamente quieres cortar todo vínculo?- Le preguntó ácidamente-. De acuerdo... Pero será a MI modo.

Este se movió bruscamente y derribo a Francis, cayendo con él en el piso, encima de él sin oportunidad de safarse de su fuerte agarre. Arthur le tomo de las muñecas y se quedó mirando sus profundos ojos celestes, después de unos segundo su agarre se hizo doloroso para Francis y este antes de gritarle fue callado por los labios de Arthur que exclamaban con desesperación. Vincent se quedó observando, él sabía que Arthur amaba más que a nadie a Francis y él de igual forma... era un amor mutuo pero no era sano, Francis se preocupaba por él y lo trataba con dulzura pero Arthur era lo contrario, su amor era posesivo, era demasiado celoso y fácil de sacarlo de sus casillas si te acercabas mucho a su francés, eso parecía bueno hasta que llegaba borracho al castillo, seguramente estando previamente en un burdel, para luego gritarle violentamente a Francis que se quedaba mirándolo con una tonta sonrisa... a veces eso terminó en una bofetada de parte del inglés.

Vincent enojado por la situación y el hecho de ser inútil, pudo apreciar luego de unos minutos después del beso y las mordidas que Arthur propago por todo su cuello, que el joven francés intentaba retener lágrimas que claramente eran imposibles de parar.

-¿Francis?...- Preguntó Arthur en un murmullo mirando los ojos celestes que tan loco lo volvían, los cuales ahora derramaban lágrimas, una tras otra.

El francés rompió en llanto como un niño, pidiéndole entre sollozos casi inentendibles a Arthur que se alejara de él.

-...- Arthur lo miro por unos segundos para luego abrazarlo con suavidad para no asustarlo-. Perdóname... de verdad perdóname...- Le pidió a Francis ahora él, intentado no llorar pero con sus ojos cristalinos-. Por favor Francis... no me alejes de tu vida...- Rogó desesperado en un intento de apaciguar sus propias lagrimas.

-Arthur...- Sollozo el francés mirando las lágrimas de desesperación de Arthur, para seguidamente abrazarlo contra su pecho-. No llores, por favor.- Le pidió haciendo que el corazón del inglés doliera aún más, pero al fin de cuenta siendo reconfortado por su amado francés.

Vincent se alejó se allí regresando lentamente a su alcoba, él no sabía si se encontraba fascinado o indignado por la situación.

-No lo entiendo...- Murmuró Vincent por el caminó.


	2. La necesidad es indomable (Lemon)

Francia se encontraūba en una época algo imposible de controlar, Francis poseía diversos problemas con sus superiores y a su vez tenía problemas con los otros países. Tuvo una pelea de territorios y de economía que lo dejó exhausto a tan nivel que se encerraba en su alcoba durante días. Vincent estaba preocupado, él ya era por así decirlo grande y capaz de encargarse por su cuenta de su dichoso país, aunque seguía bajo régimen francés (Aunque este no era para nada un escarmiento, para su pueblo).

Un día de esos, Vincent tocó la puerta de Francis él cual llevaba una semana sin salir.

-Francis.- Pronunció el holandés pero nadie contesto-. Abre la puerta o entraré yo.- Dijo ahora un poco cabreado.

-Vincent...- Susurro por atrás de la puerta el francés-. Déjame sólo.- Le ordenó pero estaba ves él no acató y entró a la fuerza.

Allí se encontraba Francis sentado en el suelo, con ojos inyectados en sangre por tanto llorar, el pelo revuelto y sus vestimentas rotas y sucias... sus mangas ensangretadas y su cara igual, había sangre por toda la habitación, lo cual asusto a Vincent el cual se acercó corriendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?!- Le gritó mirando su andrajosa apariencia pero él no contesto, ni siquiera lo miro-. ¡Contéstame!- Le gritó desesperado, consiguiendo que este le mirase.

-Vincent... ¿Por qué entraste? Te dije que no lo hicieras...- Murmuró mientras las lágrimas brotaban nuevamente de sus celestes ojos-. No quería que vieras esta faceta mía...

-Francis... ¿Te heriste a ti mismo?- Él asintio-. ¿Comiste algo?- Él negó-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Pero esta vez el quedó en completo silencio.

Al ver esto, Vincent levantó al estilo nupcial a Francis y se lo llevo al baño principal. Allí el joven holandés lo depósito en el costado de la bañera donde se hayaba un asiento de mármol, allí lo dejó para abrir las Canillas de la gran bañera y para luego dirigirse a él.

-Francis...- Dijo en un susurro avergonzado-. Voy a desvestirte ¿De acuerdo?- Francis lo miro y vagamente asistió.

Con un rubor rosa, Vincent despojó al francés de sus sucias vestimentas, dejando ver su delgado y fino cuerpo pero a su vez musculoso, el tenía una cicatriz en medio del pecho, que llegaba desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo en la parte izquierda. Un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus orejas para alejar su vista y dirigirse a sus pantalones pero este fue frenado por la mano de Francis.

-Vincent... No creo que se buena idea hacer eso.- Susurró haciendo que el holandés lo mirase y pudiera apreciar su profundo sonrojo, lo cual puso nervioso a Vincent.

-¿Por qué dices eso?...- Preguntó algo titubeante.

-Sólo es por cuestiones hormonales.- Confesó Francis con una sonrisa mientras apretaba tímido sus piernas.

Vincent estaba sonrojado viendo su ya pequeña figura y su dulces ojos, el no tuvo control de su inapropiada acción. Él se acercó aún más a Francis y lo besó suavemente en los labios, este unos segundos más tarde aceptó su tacto y lo profundizó. Pasión se sentía en ese momento, parecía algo inapagable pero por más gracioso que suene, Vincent aún avergonzado, dejó de besar al francés y lo tomó entre sus brazos para luego llevarlo junto a él a la tina llena de agua. Los dos cayeron y Vincent era el que tenía sobre su pecho al rubio francés. Los besos y las caricias fueron en aumento, mientras el agua de la bañera se teñia del escarlata de la sangre del francés, el cual a la vista de Vincent era la cosa más bella que hubiera podido encontrar, incluso más que los propios tulipanes. El augura iba cambiandose ya que tenía un sistema de cambio de agua de la epoca, el cual no estaba nada mal.

Vincent beso y limpio cada fragmento del cuerpo de Francis, acariciandolo y tocandolo. El francés necesitaba de ese tacto, de esa dulzura, tan sólo necesitaba ser consolaso con amor; y ese deseó fue acallado por los mismos anhelos del holandés hace años, desde que lo veía en los brazos de ese mal agradecido inglés.

-Francis...- Le susurró Vincent mientras con su mano tocaba su entrepierna-. Quiero hacerte el amor.- Le dijo decisivos al oido para luego mordisquiarlo con cierto deseo.

Francis al oír esto quedó rojo de cara y orejas, y sin palabra alguna que decir pues Vincent había sido como un hijo, llegó a ser familia y a veces, lo único amado que tenía. Estaba confuso, indeciso pero aún así, con la necesidad de que el le amase tan sólo por este día. Él dirigió sus manos hacia la de Vincent en señal que parace, lo cual le hizo asustar. Francis se dio media vuelta estando ahora sentado sobre el regazo de Él, mirando fijamente a sus ojos olivas, llevando sus brazos hacia el cuello de Vincent para luego besarlo y mover sus caderas, exsitando al holandés aún más.

Los gemidos llegaron a aumentar y Francis decidió dar el siguiente paso, ya que el era mucho más experto en tener relaciones sexuales. Él le pidió a Vincent que se sentará en el borde de la bañera. Este acató y a Francis le facilitó el bajarle los pantalones y los boxers para chuparsela; de arriba para abajo como un experto, haciendo que Vince tuviera que contener su clara excitación, Aunque esto no duro mucho ya que en menos de tres o cuatro minutos, el holandés se corrio en la boca de él. Tan pronto como Francis abandonó su pocision de mamadas, Vicent le tomo por el brazo y lo atrajo hacia él, besandolo bruscamente, encantado por poder estar tocando a Francis, a su amado tutor.

-Vincent.- Le susurró ahora SU francés-. ¿Puedes metermela?- Esa pregunta dejó aún más sonrojado y extasiado a Vincent el cual entre bajas risitas, lo tomo de la cintura y lo volvió a besar, cuando se separaron, Vincent lo hizo ponerse contra la pared haciendo avergonzar a su amante.

-¿En serio contra la pared? ¿No crees que es un poco...- Preguntó incautó.

-En mi opinión es demasiado sexy y atrevido verte así.- Le susurró mientras intrucia un dedo en su entrada, haciendo que jadease-. Ya quiero entrar en ti y hacerte gemir mi nombre.- Le volvió a murmurar ingresando un dedo mas-. Que excitante y once no eres, Francis.- Esta vez se apoyó contra su espalda deslizando su otra mano a uno de sus pesones para acariciarselo depravadamente, mientras frotaba y le demostraba a Francis su Fran erección por el.

-Vincent...- Se quejo mientras gemia.

-¿Qué pasa? No me digas que no te gusta. Tu culto ya quiere que te la meta.- Dijo obsenamente pero ¿Quién no lo haría? Francis involuntariamente por la excitación se frotaba contra la erección de Él a la vez que los dedos de Vincent estaban introducidos-. No sabía que eras tan lascivo.- El holandés sacó sus dedos de la entrada y froto su erección contra el pobre francés-. Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.- Le dijo satisfecho por el meneo del culo del rubio.

-Vincent... Quiero que me la metas.- Confesó avergonzado mientras ofrecía aún más su parte trasera, llevando su propia mano hacia su nalga derecha y mostrando mejor su entrada.

-¿Te dijieron alguna ves que eres condenadamente sexy?- Preguntó extasiado para luego meter su pene dentro de Francis haciéndolo gemir.

Las estocadas que le daba Vincent lo estaban volviendo desquiciado, al igual que ÉL mientras la metía en ese tan deseado culo. Los dos estaban en las nubes, Vincent suspirando su nombre mientras que Francis lo gritaba entre gemidos de placer; los dos follaron por lo menos tres horas en el baño, y por ello las sirvientas del castillo clausuraron esa zona para que nadie pudiese molestar.

Cuando por fin los cayeron cansados, Vincent nuevamente posó arriba de su pecho a Francis, bajo el agua de la bañera que ahora estaba perfumada por una esencia de rosas. Los dos se encontraron en un encantador silencio que fue terminado por el tararear de Francis, lo cual apaciguo el alma del holandés. Allí se quedaron un buen rato, los dos dulcemente con las manos entrelazadas.


	3. Condenado al fracaso

Con dolor en mi corazón me deslice por la pared de mi alcoba, estando tan triste a punto de morir. Quería que alguien me abrazara y sostuviera mi pobre alma, dime quien lo hará, porque estoy tan solo en este lugar.

Oye, no me dejes, sé que soy un fracaso y que no cambiare pero esto duele. Yo lo sé muy bien, lo siento de verdad y sé que mi sonrisa no cambiara nada. Aun si intente proteger esa frágil ilusión, de a poco escurrió como arena entre mis dedos y se esfumo, ahora no puedo ver nada más por mis espesas lágrimas. Dime ¿quién cuidara sus frágiles figuras? Quien cuidara la mía. Yo sé que desde que empezó esta historia eso no será verdad.

Ahora me encuentro tan solo rezando a mi dios, intentando no morir aquí. Dime quien será la próxima persona que pueda cuidar de él.

Ya no encuentro respuesta en la oscuridad.

Camino de un lado a otro intentando no desaparecer, pero no sé dónde se ha escondido mi pequeño sentido de la felicidad, solo puedo sentir esta opresión en el pecho y el deseo de morir que trepa y que susurran los pequeños demonios en mi cabeza.

...

Pero sabes que por más triste, por más deseos de morir yo permaneceré en este pequeño lugar, por si vuelves de nuevo. Qué triste y solitario me siento, me encuentro como un espectro que es empujado por la fuerte ventisca del tiempo.

Aún recuerdo ese triste adiós que me diste, ese que rompió en pedazos mi corazón y el tuyo, aún lo recuerdo... esa mirada de odio que me diste cuando te fuiste, fue tan insoportable, no pude escupir palabra alguna y mis lágrimas tan solo escaparon de mis ojos. Me pregunto si estarás avergonzado de mí; de mi estúpido sentido de justicia... pero las cosas son así, es matar o morir en este mundo cruel, así viví toda mi vida y no puedo negar los hechos que me atan; las muertes y la tortura de muchos humanos que no debían morir, y ahora que lo sabes me detestas más que a nadie pero que puedo hacer.

Solo hice lo que debía para cuidarte a ti y tus queridos hermanos, y aunque no lo sabes, esos acontecimientos me torturan, mis manos manchadas de carmesí es tan insoportable pero como podrías saberlo, te cuide para que no sufrieras el mismo terrible destino

Pero entonces viene la pregunta ¿Quién era yo para pararte? Ahora nuestros corazones están separados y no hay nada que pueda hacer más que esperar y verte crecer lejos de tu antiguo hogar. Espero que en donde este, te encuentres feliz, lejos de este tonto y repugnante francés.

Por ahora tan solo rezare a mi dios por tu bien.


	4. Quiero volver a iniciar

Algunos creen que nuestra vida es tan sencilla, llena de lujos y de felicidad por el simple hecho de permaneces toda la eternidad en el poder; supongo que los países lo veían así de pequeños... pero a medida que crecemos, nosotros somos los responsables de la estabilidad y fuerza de nuestra tierra... nosotros no podemos permanecer tranquilos, al menos no durante los inicios de crisis o de nuevo gobierno, lo cual para nosotros es tan común y repetitivo.

Muchos nos preguntan como nosotros existimos, que clase de Dios nos creó; sinceramente no poseo una respuesta correcta para tal pregunta pero puedo afirmar que mi notoriedad y existencia, fueron necesarios para la supervivencia del gobierno, aunque al día de hoy... los políticos mejoran sus tácticas y su corrupción crece a medida que se cometen fraudes y asesinatos; muchos humanos creen estar por arriba de la ley, de su dios, tanto que llegan a la auto-destrucción. Pero ¿Esto no se ha repetido? Por supuesto que sí, siempre ocurre y siempre termina en la misma resolución sin sentido que al parecer no basta para enseñarles que es imposible querer llenarse de dinero y poder.

-Me pregunto ¿Hasta cuándo seré necesario?- Había desaparecido unos días de mis deberes como país, mis ganas y mi humor no se encontraban en condiciones de enfrentar a otro juez ni a otro país con ganas de comercio.

Mis condiciones actuales eran inaceptables, hasta para mí.

La búsqueda de la tranquilidad era mi objetivo y las clases que otorgaba a los jóvenes soldados se encontraban desplazadas por ello.

-¿Cómo se las estarán ingeniando mis alumnos hoy?- Pregunté al aire mientras rascaba mi cabello rubio.

Camine por las calles francesas, sin un lugar específico al cual ir, hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener un lugar al cual poder regresar; era frustrante.

No encontraba consuelo, y ante el deseo de la muerte, mi sable calmaba las ansias del sufrir. Ya no me desquitaba con los presos, me abstenía del espectáculo de la brillante guillotina.

¿Sabéis? El más importante de todos... 1789. Ese año y los siguientes comenzarían todo lo que el pueblo quería cambiar; y yo debía seguir a mi pueblo con su deseo. Quien se ponga en contra del pueblo, merece la pena de muerte.

Mi fuerza y deseos se encontraban en manos del gran soldado Napoleón Bonaparte; el cual llegó a trepar por mis finas fibras, convirtiéndose en poco tiempo en mi amante y confidente. En el plazo de 14 años Napoleón se convirtió en el emperador del pueblo dejando en claro las metas que poseía para el pueblo el cual lo aclamaba con fe y pasión.

-Hubiese sido lindo vivir tus últimos momentos contigo.- Susurre en mi andar, recordando los días que pasé junto a él-. Hubiera sido bonito pasar más momentos con ellos...- Arthur, tu fuiste el causante otra vez.

Cuándo Napoleón fue capturado en Santa Elena durante esos tristes 5 años, los ingleses afirmaron a nuestro pueblo que él había muerto por causas naturales... aunque fue demasiado obvio que su muerte fue causada, lo cual partió el corazón de los franceses, guardando aún más rencor hacia Gran Bretaña.

-Y tan sólo han pasado 10 años de su muerte. He de decir que hemos progresado bastante bien...- Mi mirar cayó en las casas de los pueblerinos-. Aunque aún falta mucho para llegar a ser un buen país.- Un suspiró escapó de mi boca-. ¿Que estoy haciendo? debo ir a dar clases a los jóvenes.- Frene mi andar y di media vuelta para salir corriendo después.

La revolución política se extendió por todo Europa, causando un revuelo y una gran confusión entre países. Yo, Francia, soy el país más viejo de Europa que aún resuena en la actualidad, yo tengo el deber de enseñar cómo una vez hizo el Imperio romano.

Pequeños países vinieron en busca de mi asesoría... entre ellos Vinc-... Holanda. Los reuní a todos en una sala, pidiendo que sean claros con sus dudas y estos aceptaron complacidos.

-Hola y bienvenidos.- Saludé con una pequeña sonrisa y reverencia-. Sé que muchos de ustedes les cuesta el entender las necesidades de vuestro pueblo, o el cómo cumplirlas; así que yo os daré algunos consejos y observaciones que he tenido en esta experiencia revolucionaria.

Las clases fueron claras y muy útiles para todos. Al final de esta todos se retiraron, menos Holanda.

-¿Tienes alguna duda Holanda?- Pregunté mientras acomodaba mis escritos.

-Dime Vincent.

-Sabes que me es imposible llamarte así.- Contesté secamente.

-¿Por qué?- Su pregunta fue evadida por la mía.

-¿Cómo te está yendo con España?- Él lo noto.

-¿Por qué evitas mi pregunta?- Se notaba en su voz lo herido que estaba.

-Holanda.- Mis ojos se fijaron en los papeles que tenía en mis manos-. Tú y yo ya no tenemos relación alguna, sólo tenemos una meta en común, darle el bienestar a nuestro pueblo.

-No he venido sólo por los consejos, he venido por ti.- Él se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos fuera de los papeles que acomodaba. No le resistí ante él, pero tampoco lo mire-. Mírame a los ojos.

-No deseo acatar tu mandato.

Se sintió el chasquido de su lengua y el enojo, ante la fuerza se su agarre.

Él bajo su cabeza hasta mi cuello descubierto y mordió con rudeza mi piel.

-Holan-...- fui detenido por su mano.

-Llámame Vincent, odio que no digas mi nombre... más cuando no te he visto en muchos años... Y más cuando aún recuerdo cuando lo gemías.

-No hay necesidad de recordar tantas tonterías.- Me limite a decirle, sin mucha emoción. Ocultando mi dolor.

-Estos recuerdos no son innecesarios.- Él tomó mi rostro y lo alzó, mirándome con cierto enfado... No pude evitarlo y también lo mire-. Eres hermoso, nunca dejaste de serlo... dime ¿Has vuelto con ese capullo o has salido con otro?

-Eso no es de tu interés.

-Indirectamente has dicho que sí... ¿Quién ha sido?

-Ya... basta, has dejado de influir en mi vida, no te incumbe el que hago o con quien me acuesto.- Mis manos se movieron ágilmente y en cuestión de segundos, ya había salido de su rudo agarre-. Pero ¿Sabes? Me acosté nuevamente con Arthur y con unos generales de mi milicia... ah, y con tu hermano.- Quería limítame pero yo también poseo rencor y enojo hacía él.

Una sonrisa escaló por mis labios.

-Querrás aparentar pureza, pero siempre terminas enseñándole el culo a quien se te crucé.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Los hombres y las mujeres aman mi cuerpo, no puedo resistir el dar a los otros sus más dulces deseos.

-...- Su silencio perduró por algunos segundos, para luego recaer en una sola pregunta-. ¿Entonces cumplirlas los míos?- Sus hermosos ojos estaban absortos mirando los míos.

Esto es horrible, triste, algo indeseable... pero ¿acaso puedo rechazar sus manos o sus deseos? Lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar los ojos y dejar que el cumpla sus anhelos.

Yo tan solo soy un pedazo de carne que los demás se reparten, no me considero un individuo con sentimientos... sí... eso era lo que pensaba cuando me convertí en su tutor, cuando Arthur había dejado un montón de heridas incurables; pero ahora estoy en mi presente, ya no habrá pretextos tontos sobre que no soy "humano" y que no merezco ternura o buen trato. Cambie. El tener el corazón de ese hombre en mis manos hizo que me diera cuenta de autoflagelamiento, y que parara con ello.

-No.- Respondí secamente, y lo empuje lejos de mí-. Vincent, yo ya no soy ese hombre que conociste esa maldita época... sí, mi nombre es Francis, soy Francia, pero eso no significa que siga siendo aquel perro conformista que era. Vincent, yo no me volveré a dejar pisotear como antes.

Le estaba diciendo la verdad pero... su mirar, se sentía tan triste.

-Lo entiendo.- Murmuro mientras acomodan su corbata y se ponía en una correcta postura-. Perdón por molestarte, Francis.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.- Baje mi mirar sin decir más, pero él se acercó nuevamente y beso mi frente con delicadeza.

-Espero volver a verte.- Musito y se marchó, dejando en mí una vaga sensación triste y melosa, pero que por la perpetuación de mi orgullo, era casi inexistente... o eso creía yo.


End file.
